Not Another Hoeski
by foldintothenight
Summary: After his heart got a "Rough Ryder" by an old girlfriend, and the stunt that Eve pulled a year ago Zack Ryder has given up on love. Can one girl convince him that not all girls are hoeskis with the help of Kaitlyn and John Cena? Continuation of "Picking Up the Pieces". (Zack Ryder/OC & John Cena/Kaitlyn)
1. Chapter 1

**Here I go again. I hope that everyone isn't too disappointed that I have hiatused "The Orton Way"(and deleted "Anything But" with the intention to rewrite). If anyone would like to bounce some ideas around with me for those, please let me know. I have a vague idea where I am going with both of those stories, but I got stuck getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rylee and the concept of the story. The WWE and it's employees are property of Vince McMahon.**

**For those who have been salivating for more to my John Cena/Kaitlyn one-shot, "Picking Up The Pieces", this is it! Also, for those who haven't read that, but have enjoyed my other stories, this will be the one story where there are no "Ring Names". In other words, everyone will be going by their ring names at all times. The obvious exception being when the ring name is more of a nickname, rather than just another name entirely. I hope that makes sense!**

* * *

The year of 2012 hadn't gone well for Kaitlyn at all. It started out promising. She had moved up from NXT to the main roster, and she began dominating. Half of the current Divas were skinny little models, who really had no place in the ring. She started out teaming with her best friend, AJ Lee. That is, until AJ began dating their co-workers. Kaitlyn spent most of the year working her butt off while AJ bounced around from man to man. Kaitlyn tried to be a good friend, but AJ just simply no longer saw things that way that Kaitlyn, as well as the rest of the world, did. The former Chickbusters spent months at a time not even speaking to one another, and whether she wanted to admit to it or not, this really took it's toll on Kaitlyn.

Over the months, all Kaitlyn could really do was watch on as AJ made her way through the males on the main roster. When things started to go south for AJ and Daniel Bryan, Kaitlyn was already beginning to miss the days when her former friend was with Hornswoggle. By the time that AJ was going for Kane, Kaitlyn wanted to help, but she just simply didn't know how. What really didn't help matters was that AJ didn't _want_ help. The change for this young woman was inevitable. So those around her had no choice but to sit back and let it happen. No one knew where AJ would end up, least of all Kaitlyn. This scared the self-proclaimed "Hybrid Diva".

When Kaitlyn began her quest for the Divas title all ties with AJ had been completely severed. Kaitlyn was focused and determined. Many of the male Superstars saw what was going on, and just simply didn't know how to approach Kaitlyn and help her. It wasn't until the night of Super SmackDown when Kaitlyn had a confrontation with AJ before going into another title match that someone finally came to comfort her. John Cena approached Kaitlyn in the hallway as she was making her way to the parking garage and had a little breakdown. They hadn't met yet, but they had something rather important in common. They were both victims of what was being referred in the locker room to as "Hurricane AJ". John held Kaitlyn as she cried out her frustrations. Which was a little uncommon for her, but everything had really effected native Texan. Over a couple of beers John had confessed that he actually had feelings for AJ, and was hoping to slowly work on a relationship. He had hoped that it would be different with her, but the older, divorced gentleman just couldn't handle the "everything now or not at all" attitude of the object of his affection. So he let AJ go. Unfortunately, he let her go straight into the arms of the cockiest Superstar on the roster, Dolph Ziggler. Both John and Kaitlyn knew that this relationship was doomed from the start, but they both also knew that there was nothing that they could do about it.

…

Over the next couple of weeks John and Kaitlyn got to know one another. After spending time with their families for the holidays, they met up and hung out a bit before needing to go back to work. They even began traveling together. Sheamus seemed to be the only one who knew that they were hanging out. They weren't advertising their new found friendship, but they weren't exactly trying to hide it, either. They always arrived and left arenas together, still most of their colleagues seemed completely oblivious. Kaitlyn was now riding on John's bus. They were doing everything together except sharing a room. Though sometimes, they would get a two bedroom suite on days when they didn't have to work. They watched backstage as AJ and Dolph's relationship grew into something rather serious very quickly. All Kaitlyn could do was comfort her new friend as his heart broke more and more each time the new couple interacted. On the New Year's Eve edition of Monday Night RAW John was the guest on Miz TV. Kaitlyn had offered to go out with John, but he declined, saying that she should watch from close by and go out if she felt he needed backup. She stood behind the curtain, rolling her eyes as Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes walked up to go out and interrupt the segment.

"Really, you guys? This is what you've reduced yourselves to?" Kaitlyn let out an exasperated sigh.

"I don't see how it is any business of yours, young lady," Damien spoke down to her.

"What are you doing here anyway, Kaitlyn?" Cody tilted his head. "Shouldn't you be in the back with the other Divas, waiting for your once a month... match?"

Kaitlyn growled and punched Cody in the arm as hard as she could, hurting her hand in the process, but not caring. "I'm just here in support of my friend. But by all means, go do whatever it is you think will further your career this time."

Cody frowned, rubbing his arm as he made his way to the stage with Damien to confront John and Miz. Kaitlyn smirked to herself as she listened to the confrontation and laughed, shaking her head as it changed into a match. She smiled to herself as she made her way back to film the New Year's Eve party segments until it was time for the Diva's title match. Eve had chosen to put the title up against Mae Young, who was obviously much too old and frail to compete, and this infuriated Kaitlyn. After Mae had "given birth" to the New Year's baby, who happened to be Hornswoggle, Eve went out to the ring, demanding that the match be called a forfeit in her favor. Before Eve could get a chance to celebrate, Kaitlyn stormed to the ring and attacked the current champion. After changing back into her street clothes, she watched from backstage as John went back and forth with Dolph and AJ, laughing the entire time.

After the show, Kaitlyn joined John, Sheamus, Randy Orton, Zack Ryder, and The Miz for a New Year's Eve Party. She had a lot of fun. Definitely more fun than what she had the two previous years while she was friends with AJ. At midnight, she kissed John. It was a chaste kiss, though. Just so that they had kissed someone at midnight, as per the lame tradition. Neither of them thought anything of it though, despite feeling a spark when their lips met. They both were admittedly drunk by that time, and didn't remember most of the night after leaving work.

…

The following week, which was the first RAW of 2013, John opened the show. After talking about what was going on in the show that night, and the fact that the Royal Rumble and WrestleMania were both around the corner, he was interrupted by Dolph, AJ, and Big E Langston. The trio got into the ring and John went back and forth with Dolph a bit before AJ grabbed her new boyfriend's microphone.

"Hey John, how about we make this a mixed tag match," AJ tilted her head with her infamous crazy look in her eyes. "That is, _if _there are any Divas back there who would be willing to team up with you."

"Funny you should mention that, AJ," John grinned as "Spin the Bottle" began to play and Kaitlyn made her entrance. He knew that she had another Divas title shot in the next match, but he also knew that Kaitlyn could handle back to back matches without any problems. John held the ropes open for Kaitlyn, she made her way in and kissed John's cheek before glaring at AJ.

"Are you serious?" AJ screamed as she shoved the microphone into Dolph's chest and threw a mini-tantrum in the ring.

John laughed as Kaitlyn shrugged. They watched on, amused, as Dolph calmed AJ down and asked her if she still wanted to go through with the match. Kaitlyn grinned as AJ took a deep breath and nodded. The girls started out the match with AJ running at Kaitlyn, screaming as the men left the ring and the bell was rung. Kaitlyn stepped aside just in time, motioning for John to do the same, sending AJ shoulder first into the ring post. Kaitlyn grabbed AJ by the back of her shorts and tossed the smaller Diva into the center of the ring. AJ looked up, pouting as she sat up. The fiery Latina got up and ran toward Kaitlyn once more, only to be met by a clothesline from the obviously more focused competitor. AJ got up, pouting again as she backed up. Kaitlyn shrugged, allowing AJ to tag Dolph in. She blew Dolph a kiss before going back to her corner and tagging John in.

John and Dolph went at it for a few minutes before Big E attempted to interfere, only to be ejected from ringside by the referee. Just as John went for his first attempt at an Attitude Adjustment, AJ ran in, attempting to distract John. Kaitlyn caught onto her former friend's intentions and ran at AJ, spearing her right out of the ring, leaving the tiny girl incapacitated for the rest of the match. Kaitlyn grinned as she made her way back to her corner, earning a grin from John. With a momentary distraction, Dolph attempted to go for a superkick, which is what won the ladder match between the two men at the TLC pay-per-view. Just before he was able to connect, Kaitlyn yelled out for John to duck, and he was able to do so just in time. With Dolph surprised that it didn't connect, John got him up for a successful AA and won the match. Kaitlyn got back into the ring, hugging John in celebration as Dolph rolled out to check on AJ. Being that she was in the next match, Kaitlyn requested a water and stayed in the ring, waiting for Eve.

…

John and Kaitlyn spent the rest of the night in his locker room, watching the rest of the show after they both showered. Kaitlyn was obviously upset, and rightfully so. John sat down next to her, bringing his arm around her shoulders. "You know that she's just afraid of losing the title because she knows that you're better than her, right?"

Kaitlyn sighed with a shrug. "It's getting beyond pathetic. First she gets herself disqualified, now she gets herself counted out? How much longer is she going to get away with this?"

John nodded, "I know that those stipulations are considered champion's advantage, but there is a limit to that. I would hope that someone steps in and takes those stipulations away from her the next time you get a shot. That was ridiculous tonight."

"It does help to know that you think so," Kaitlyn smiled, getting comfortable in John's embrace.

"He's not the only one, lass," Sheamus smiled as he walked into the room. "You did great out there tonight, Kaity. In both matches."

"That's right," John laughed. "You had back to back matches. You must be exhausted."

Kaitlyn started to laugh, letting out a snort. She looked down for a moment, blushing. "Both of those so called matches combined really can't be considered one full match. I barely broke a sweat."

"Good point. I know that you're capable of so much more," John nodded, earning a look from Sheamus. "We've worked out together. I think that she is one of the only Divas on the current roster who _can_ bench press. Isn't strength a requirement for wrestling?"

Kaitlyn shrugged, "look at most of the Divas since you've been here, John. How many of them even looked to have an ounce of muscle on them?"

John thought for a moment, "good point. That's sad, really."

The trio shared a laugh as Sheamus sat down on the other side of Kaitlyn. They continued watching the rest of the show together until Sheamus had to go out for his match. As The Rock and CM Punk were finishing up their promo for their title match at Royal Rumble, they all left together looking to relax for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rylee took a deep breath as she walked into Titan Towers. It was a Friday morning, and she was meeting none other than Stephanie McMahon-Hemsley to interview for her new job. She bit her lip as she stepped off of the elevator onto the floor where Stephanie's office was located. The almost 22 year-old had finished her college education at the Fashion Institute of Technology a semester early and was looking for work. Thankfully, she already knew a few people in the WWE, so being a fan of wrestling, she jumped on the chance to be a fashion designer and seamstress for the company she grew up watching. She combed her fingers through her long, brown hair as she walked into the conference room with a confident smile.

Stephanie set down the portfolio of Rylee's work that she had been given before as she heard the younger woman walk in with a smile. She looked up, taking in the girl's features. "Yeah, I can see it," she remarked softly before motioning to the chair across from her. "Have a seat, sweetie."

Rylee nodded as she took her seat, casually tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Thank you so much for seeing me, Mrs. Levesque," she blinked, laughing softly. "It feels a little strange calling you that."

"Just call me Stephanie, honey. It saves a lot of confusion," Stephanie nodded. "So does your brother know that we're having this meeting?"

Rylee shook her head with a smirk. Her older half brother was a Superstar on the main roster of the WWE. He wasn't a permanent fixture in the main event scene, but people definitely knew who he was. It was only a matter of time before he was headlining all of the events. "Unless you've said something, he's completely clueless to me even wanting a job with the company."

Stephanie laughed, nodding. "Well, I'm going to keep this short. I love your work. We really need a fresh take on some of the performers ring gear. It looks like you can really do this for us. I'd like to give you the job."

Rylee blinked, nearly falling out of her chair. "So wait, that's it? I work for the WWE now?"

Stephanie nodded with a smile, "I'll admit that it does help that your brother already works for us, and is a really lovable guy behind the scenes, but yeah. I would even like for you to start traveling with the company. That way everyone can come to you with concepts, and you can start working your magic on the spot."

Rylee bounced in her seat, clapping for herself. "When do I start?"

"Next Monday. We'll be doing the 20th Anniversary of RAW. This way you can start to work and get yourself acquainted with everyone," Stephanie nodded as she gathered all of her papers and slid Rylee's contract over to her. "I promise that there is nothing too complicated in here. Just give it a read over and sign it, then you will officially be a part of the WWE Family."

Rylee nodded, reading all of the pages thoroughly. "Looks simple enough," she smiled as she picked up a pen, starting to sign at the bottom of the last page.

Stephanie nodded as she motioned for where Rylee would need to initial in certain areas. "The contracts for those who don't appear on camera are much simpler than the ones for those who do. If you ever want to start appearing in backstage segments with your brother, or any friends you happen to make, we will require you to sign a more complex contract."

"Makes sense," Rylee smiled as she gave the contract one more look over before handing it back to the older woman.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in Houston. Enjoy your weekend," Stephanie picked up all of the papers and the portfolio before leaving the room.

…

Rylee looked around as she made her way through the halls backstage of the Toyota Center. The often confident and charismatic young woman was always intimidated by the long maze of hallways in each arena that the WWE appeared in. This wasn't new to her, as she often came to shows to visit her brother, either near their hometown, or in New York, where she had attended college. She walked around with a small sigh, looking for the room she was supposed to report to when she walked straight into a solid mass of a body, causing her to land on her butt. She looked around with a huff, noticing that she had dropped a few of her things. "Sorry," she muttered as she gathered her things.

"It was my fault entirely, Ry," a familiar voice rang out as a strong pair of hands picked her up by the waist and hoisted her back up to her feet.

Rylee blinked, looking up to see the million dollar grin of none other than John Cena. She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey John, it's been a while."

John nodded, giving the girl a quick hug. "So what are you doing here? I don't think that your brother even has a match tonight."

Rylee shook her head, "he doesn't, but he will be making an appearance. I actually work here now. I'm supposed to meet Steph in the design room. Wherever that is, I'm not too sure."

"Sounds about right," John laughed. "Well, I hope that you find h- Speak of the devil," John grinned, motioning behind Rylee. "Hey Steph, look who I found."

Rylee spun around, rubbing her sore bottom. "Hey Stephanie, I almost got lost, but instead, I just ran into Cena here."

Stephanie laughed, "you knocked her over, didn't you John?"

"I didn't mean to!" John pouted playfully.

"It's alright," Rylee giggled. "But hey, now you can come to me for your next t-shirt. I would love to design it for you."

"I will definitely do that," John smiled. "I'll see you around, Ry."

Rylee smiled, waving as she walked off with Stephanie to officially start her new job.

…

Despite the fact that it was months away, the design team was already working on new items for WrestleMania. So on her very first day, Rylee was very busy. She was sitting at a table of mostly men, discussing what everyone would be wearing when the door swung open.

Kaitlyn walked into the room with a frown, holding her top together. "I've got a match in ten minutes. Can anyone help me?"

Rylee smiled, standing up as she went over to her bag and pulled out a sewing kit. "That shouldn't be a problem at all." She walked over to Kaitlyn, "hi, I'm Rylee. I'm new here. I've hung out at events before, but not since you made it to the main roster."

"Really?" Kaitlyn tilted her head. "Do you know someone who works here, or something?"

Rylee nodded as she began to work on Kaitlyn's top. "My big brother is a Superstar."

Kaitlyn scanned her memory of known siblings of all of her colleagues and came up blank. "I'd have to say that judging by your looks, your brother is one of the cute ones."

Rylee threw her head back, laughing. "Oh, and he knows it, too. He's only my half brother. I'm not actually mentioned on his Wikipedia page, or any of his bios. He loves me, but I've been kept a secret as far as the media is concerned. It's no secret that his parents are divorced, but it could have caused a little drama if it were known that I was born around the same time as the divorce when I was younger." She tied off the end of her stitches and cut off the excess string. "There, done." She smiled, proud of her work.

Kaitlyn nodded with a sympathetic smile. "I know how the media can get. They've finally noticed me hanging out with John Cena, and it's been a feeding frenzy ever since." She shook hands with Rylee, "so if I may ask, who is your brother?"

"Let's just say he's awesome," Rylee winked as she shook the other woman's hand and went back to her work.

Kaitlyn smirked as she walked down the hall, meeting up with John. "Well that was interesting."

"What was, hon?" John smiled, kissing her cheek. "I see you got your little problem fixed."

Kaitlyn nodded, "by a little Mizanin, I'm guessing."

"Ahh, so you met Rylee," John nodded. "She's a little sweetheart, but you can see a lot of her brother in her."

"Physically and personality wise," Kaitlyn laughed. "I think I may have found a new friend."

"I've known her for a few years now," John smiled. "Ever since my first feud with Mike. I think that the two of you would get along great, actually."

"Cool," Kaitlyn grinned. "Well, I've got yet another title match to get to."

John nodded, hugging her tightly. "Good luck. I'm sure that with the stipulations taken away, you'll have it this time. See you when you're Divas Champion."

Kaitlyn nodded as she walked away from him backwards for a few steps, blowing a kiss to him. She didn't care if anyone saw them, nor what they might say if they had. John and Kaitlyn knew exactly what they shared, and it was only their business. They knew that people talked. That was just a part of life.


End file.
